Feelings and Confessions
by Shihouin Yoruichi
Summary: Feelings of confusion and love. the first and only girl Yuki has ever loved was Tohru. Does she feel the same way? FLUFF. Lots of the other FB characters are in it too! RR!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

**Hey everyone, this is my first yukiru fanfic! It's a twoshot.**

**Enjoy!**

Sohma Yuki, everyone's beloved prince, sat at his desk pondering on the incident that happened earlier. _I still can't believe she stood up for me like that. She is definitely the most amazing, thoughtful, selfless and smartest girl I've ever met, oh! and the cutest! Yes definitely, she is very cute._

………………………………………………………………………

Earlier...Akito found out that Yuki was the new student body president and was very angry. He hated the idea of Yuki becoming even more popular in school and furthermore, Yuki neither consulted nor informed him of his decision. This maddened him and thus, he decided to do what he did best- threaten, insult and demean Yuki.

Akito went to his school and publicly criticized Yuki for becoming president. He accused him of being very weak and unreliable, stating that he made stupid choices all the time, only to end up with everyone hating him.

"You're ruining not only your life but mine too! And I will make you suffer because of that! I will—"

Suddenly, Tohru was standing in front of Yuki, as if warding off any threats thrown at him.

She looked hotly at Akito and shouted, "How dare you say such things to Yuki when he's just trying his hardest to be the best he can be! He has undoubtedly given this a lot of thought and consideration and he was strong enough to overcome his hesitation and fears in order to accept this responsibility. "You should be proud of him instead of being a hateful, jealous, self-centered a—"

Before she got any further, Hatori put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down and turned her towards him, "That's enough, Honda-san." Tohru's opened her eyes widely, shocked as it just occurred to her what she had done. But Hatori pat her head and assured her, "It's ok. Go along now." She nodded blankly and sauntered.

Her head was spinning. _What just happened?_

She blindly walked into Yuki, still very dazed. Yuki held her hands, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," she stammered, "I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

Yuki shook his head and smiled sweetly, "No, not at all. What you did was very brave." He pulled her in and hugged her warmly. Then he placed a light kiss on her forehead, whispering, "Thank you…Tohru."

The startled girl blinked, her mind in even more confusion. Yuki chuckled at her lost expression and held her hands to go to class.

………………………………………………………………………

This incident kept lingering on Yuki's mind as he stayed back in class for a while. Tohru had really surprised him. _It's like she could tell what was going on my mind and she spoke for me. I was moved to hug her. _He blushed at the memory and then remembered how she said 'Yuki'. It was the first time she said his name without attaching a suffix.

Yuki however, put away any romantic thoughts that might have been on his mind, thinking that's there's no way that she'd think like that. He took his books from his desk and made his way home.

That day, Tohru was really embarrassed at her behavior towards the Sohma head. She was surprised at how angry she was at Akito's treatment to Yuki and she was even more surprised to find herself blushing when she remembered how she vehemently defended Yuki and tried to protect him. She wondered what he thought and she blushed even more thinking about his words, their hug and his kiss. _He even called me Tohru! He always says 'Honda-san'._

_Anyway, I have to stop thinking about all this and try to get some sleep. _Try as she did, Tohru could not get Yuki out of her mind.

………………………………………………………………………

Tohru got up early the next morning and busied herself preparing breakfast and doing some chores. Yuki walked in, "Good morning." Tohru spun around and Shigure caught her blushing, but the girl immediately covered it with her usual bright smile and returned the greeting. Thankfully, Yuki didn't notice Tohru's slight delay in response because Kyo walked in at that moment and exchanged his usual cold looks with Yuki.

They sat at the kotatsu and Tohru was about to join them when Shigure mischievously intercepted her, "Still thinking about yesterday, huh?" caught off guard, she gasped, grabbed a rice ball and fled upstairs.

"Where did she go?" Kyo asked in confusion. Noticing Shigure's amused smile, Yuki slanted his eyes, "What did you say to her?" "Nothing!" Shigure exclaimed a bit too innocently, "I just asked her if she was still thinking about yesterday!" Yuki's eyes widened.

"Huh? What happened yesterday?" the naïve Kyo wondered. "It's nothing, you stupid cat!"

"Oh yea, you damn rat? Well why do you look like the heat's getting to you? You're sweating a bit and your face is all red!"

Yuki's cheeks reddened much more, but he simply cleared his throat and rose. "I'm going ahead to school now."

"What? You start a fight and you think you can walk away just like that? Come back here, you damn rat!"

Yuki, however, had no such intention. _I can't believe I gave myself away so easily, especially to that cat! Damn Shigure, messing with my head. _The poor boy's mind was clearly irritated and he wasn't exactly sure why. _Hopefully my head will cool by the time I reach to school._

Back home, Kyo grumbled about "that damn rat walking away." On top of that he had to clean up all by himself. "How could they leave me here alone to do all the work? What's gotten into them?" he complained out loud.

"Hmm", Shigure thought quietly.

………………………………………………………………………

Tohru's day at school was much more fast-paced than usual. To her dismay, she found herself blushing anytime Yuki's name came up (and that was a lot of times!). Lunchtime was not any easier. The seven friends sat together on the school's picnic grounds to eat as usual- Arisa, Saki, Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Hatsuharu and Momiji. Tohru, still unsure of her feelings, was most uneasy and she sat quietly, without saying a word or eating.

Some felt the tension but, not quite sure what was going on, said nothing. Haru, Hanajima and Momiji were the only ones who seemed unsurprised and unfazed. Uotani and Kyo were bickering again while Momiji kept bringing up different topics, quite cheerfully, and asking funny questions. The luchttime passed very slowly for Tohru.

………………………………………

Uo and Hana walked with Tohru to her workplace that afternoon. Her mind was obviously far as she didn't respond to anything her two best friends talked about. They stopped and looked at Tohru with concern in their eyes.

"Why are we stopping?"

"We've reached you're your workplace!"

"Oh! I didn't realize…" Arisa rested a palm on Tohru's shoulder, "Honey, what's wrong?" …Silence.

"Your electric waves say that you are nervous, unsure and uncomfortable about something," Saki reported.

"So what's bothering you?"

Tohru answered Uo with a wary smile, "Nothing. I'm fine. I was just lost in thought."

After a somewhat long pause, she raised her eyes to see her best friends staring at her intently with worried and caring eyes. They gave her a 'you can tell us anything, you know we are here to help' look. But Tohru shook her head and assured them, "I'm fine, really, nothing's wrong."

Arisa sighed that she hoped so and they left, reminding Tohru to take care and not to overdo herself at work. Both Uo and Hana knew that Tohru tried to be very independent and selfless, so it was no use trying to make her tell them anything.

As Tohru watched her friends leave, she felt a pang of guilt and sadness. _I can't believe I made Uo and Hana worry about me! I've got to be strong and deal with this quickly and on my own. I don't want to burden them with my troubles._ With that, she was determined to move forward once more and clear her mind of any fears. _I'm going to be normal with Yuki again and give Uo and Hana no reason to worry about me._

………………………………………………………………………

Yuki entered his room that evening to find Haru sitting on the floor with one leg cocked, an elbow propped on that knee and his hand in his hair.

"Yo prez, I see you're finally home."

"What are you doing here?" Yuki sighed as he loosened his tie. "I came to check on you, to make sure everything's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, between you and Tohru." …No answer. "She seemed very uneasy today," Haru continued, " I think she's still thinking about what happened yesterday."

"Did Hatori tell you what happened?"

"No, I was there. Momiji and I saw the whole thing. You didn't think I'd leave you to Akito all by yourself, did you? I was there from the very beginning and was going to stand by you when Tohru showed up. She appeared to be very upset and she really stood up for you. I was a bit taken back, but happy," Haru commented.

"Hmm yeah…" Yuki agreed.

"I also saw how shocked, relieved and happy you looked too….You really like her, don't you?" Haru probed.

"Heh, the more I think about it, the more I believe it. I've always loved her because she was unique, different and innocently charming. She was also the first person to enter my world willingly. I can't help myself, I think I'm in love with her," Yuki admitted.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"…Nothing. She was quite upset about the whole thing and I don't want to make things worse. I'm not going to say anything for now."

"So you're just going to let her go and leave it there?"

"I have no other choice."

"No, no Yuki!! You're wrong!" an eager voice sang loudly, "We ALWAYS have a choice! And as the fine gentleman we are, we must do everything by the power vested within us to make the ladies happy!"

A surprised Yuki stared at his older brother, "Eavesdropping, are we?"

*****************************************************************************

_**-What brotherly 'advice' does Ayame have for his younger brother?**_

_**-Who also appears in the next chap?**_

_**-Does Yuki confess his feelings to Tohru? How will she react?**_

_**Find out in the following chapter!**_

I'll update by this weekend. MAJOR FLUFF AHEAD!

**Please leave a review!! (It's not that hard)**

What do you think of the story so far?

You may also include in your review –

(1) What you'd like to see in the next chapter.

(2) And any suggestions about where Yuki and Tohru's first date should be!??


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who gave me reviews. Special thanks to 'candelight' and 'mai sode no shirayuki'.**

**Well, the second half is now up! ****Yuki and Tohru may be a bit OOC but that's what a fanfic is all about, right?!**

**Enjoy!**

"When did you get here, Ayame nii-san?" a clearly irritated Yuki questioned.

"Now, now, Yuki! No need to worry, you know I'm always here for you whenever you need me!"

"Who's worried? And I don't need you!" Yuki yelled above Ayame's rambling. "Why are you even here?"

"Why the angry face?" Ayame laughed heartily. "Come! Embrace your brother! We shall hug and connect, and fulfill every young maiden's dream- brotherly love!"

A deep voice interrupted the ridiculous interchange. "It's time for your monthly check-up Yuki, and I brought Ayame with me."

"Why? And can't you call first?"

"I'm sorry," Hatori began, but Ayame cut him off. "No, I'm the one who should be apologizing."

"Why am I not surprised?" Yuki retorted.

"I was over at Hari's house for a visit, when he mentioned that he was coming to see you," Ayame related. "And of course I insisted that I should come along. But I wanted to surprise you, so I begged Hatori not to call, and that's how we wound up here unannounced, at a _very good_ time, might I add. Who were you talking about, Yuki? Which lucky girl has captured your attention?"

"It's Tohru."

"Haru! It's none of his business!" Yuki rebuked.

"Tohru! What a fine choice!" Ayame exclaimed completely ignoring Yuki's comments. "Hmm yes, I knew she was family, from the moment I laid my eyes on her," Ayame nodded with his eyes closed and fingers holding his chin.

"Maybe not. Yuki isn't going to say anything to her about it yet," Haru blurted out plainly. Yuki glared at him like he wanted to kill him. His expression made Haru chuckle but also silenced him at the same time.

"Impossible! You must confess your love for her, under the captivating moonlit sky, and sweep her off her feet, with the amazing charisma that you have inherited from me!"

"Hatori…" Yuki warned in a low menacing tone. Seeing the boy's irritation, Hatori interjected. "Slow down, Ayame. Why don't you go by Shigure and leave Yuki alone for now. I'll rejoin you in five minutes."

Ayame immediately left to "exchange fantasies with Shigure."

Yuki heaved a huge sigh of relief, "What am I going to do with him?"

"Never mind your brother," Hatori advised. "He just likes to hear himself talk. More importantly Yuki, are you planning to inform Tohru of your feelings anytime soon?"

"I don't know, I'll just have to see how things go, and wait for the right time."

"Wise choice," Hatori smiled kindly. "And you don't have to worry about how she would react," he added. He thus received questioning looks from Yuki and Haru. However, Hatori gave no further explanation and simply said, "You're in good condition Yuki, I'm finished now. Hatsuharu, are you coming back to the Sohma's residence with me?"

Haru nodded and after exchanging farewells, he and Hatori made their way out.

Yuki exhaled loudly. _Oh, Tohru isn't home as yet. I better wait up for her to make sure she's okay._

……………………………………………………………

Tohru reached home very late, quite worn out after the long day she had. _I hope the guys had the leftovers from yesterday._

She entered their home to see Yuki dozing in a sitting position leaning on the wall. _Yuki…he fell asleep waiting for me_. She ran inside and returned with a thick blanket to cover him. He was still sleeping as she laid him down comfortably.

Shigure was looking on from the shadows. _She seems more sure of herself_, he mused. _It looks like she has made up her mind._

……………………………………………………………

Yuki woke up the next morning to find himself lying downstairs and Haru was sitting nearby. "What am I doing here? Did I-?"

"Sensei said that you fell asleep there and Tohru tucked you in," Haru reported in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Really?" Yuki queried.

"Yes. Hey listen, Sensei is visiting Akito, and I set Kyo up on a date with Kagura…so you know what that means?" Haru teased.

"No…" Yuki replied slowly.

"It means you and Tohru have this place to yourselves for now!" Haru declared.

"What?"

"Yes! It's perfect. She's upstairs right now, so I'll leave you now to do your thing," Haru winked and walked away.

Yuki watched him leave, a tad dismayed at the reason, but he was also half- satisfied and smirked at the idea.

……………………………………………………………

Yuki found Tohru dusting the guest room. He gazed at her, leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Good morning Tohru."

"Oh hey Yuki!" the busy girl replied brightly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I fell asleep downstairs," Yuki humbly apologized to the lady of the house.

"No, it's no trouble at all."

"Tohru…" Yuki paused, unsure of what exactly to say and how to say it.

"Yes?" Tohru stopped what she was doing and stood up to face Yuki.

"Would you go out with me this afternoon?" Yuki looked intently into Tohru widened eyes.

She flickered a bit and then started, "I—"

But Yuki began speaking at the same time. He felt that he owed her an explanation for his sudden request. "Well, Kyo and Shigure are out and I was thinking that maybe we —"

"It would be my pleasure. I'd love to go out with you," Tohru cut him off and smiled.

……………………………………………………………

Yuki took Tohru to a fancy ice-cream restaurant by a cherry blossom park. Tohru's eyes widened eagerly. She loved ice-cream but she rarely ate it. She can count on one hand, the delightful times she was able to savor the sweet taste.

Yuki laughed at her facial expression, "You can have as many flavors as you like."

After tasting some nine different flavors, Tohru settled on strawberry cheesecake. Yuki ordered chocolate fudge trifle. They strolled in the park, eating their ice-cream, laughing gaily. It was beautiful evening at the park; the cherry blossoms were in full bloom.

Tohru paused, "Thank you very much for this incredible treat, Yuki."

Yuki looked down warmly at the girl he knew who he was in love with.

"I am just returning the favor. You do more for me than you ever know. I want to thank you for everything. Thank you for accepting me, welcoming me, defending me, taking care of me. Most importantly, thank you for giving me hope, and a reason to stay alive," Yuki expressed with all his heart. "I'm in love with you, Tohru. And I want to care for you, be there for you, safeguard you and love you. I love to see you smile and just be happy, and I'd really love to make you even happier. Would you please let me?"

Yuki looked at Tohru with an expression that would make any girl melt. He had the sweetest smile and the sincerest, most charming and loving eyes.

Tohru was speechless. So Yuki said carefully, "Above all, I just want you to be happy, Tohru, and if you don't feel like I do, I would still do everything I can to ensure your happiness… because I love you."

Tohru's heart beat faster. She did not see this coming, and she certainly did not expect to hear those three fateful words! But she knew what she wanted.

"I'm in love with you too, Yuki!" she exclaimed. "And I want to be major part of your life, to be with you and –"

She got no further. That was all that Yuki needed to hear. He stood behind her and held her hands, wrapping his arms around hers, wishing he could properly embrace her. He whispered into her ear, "You ARE my life."

With that, Yuki turned Tohru slightly and kissed her passionately. Seconds later, Tohru's unfinished ice-cream fell from her hands and she looked down, breaking the kiss for a moment. But Yuki held her chin, looking directly into her eyes as their noses touched, and breathed huskily, "I'll get you another one later." He pressed his lips against hers and opened her mouth with his tongue as she responded like he wanted her to.

Then the cheery blossoms fell, as if welcoming the happy, new couple, closing this chapter.

*********************************************************************

**Please review!!**


End file.
